No Role Models
by Le Courte
Summary: When Hiro turns 16, he begins to realize that Sanfransokyo has a darker part then he thought. Hiro takes part in an underground sparring ring, only to meet someone more then a cash prize. OC inside, Rated T for now, might change later. Rated T for sexual hints/themes, violence, and language


Rin Takashi was born blessed, intelligent, beautiful, and much more. She teaches herself to live on her own when her parents are killed. Rin is thrown into a world of gambling and sparring. Then of course, Hiro Hamda.

**8:00 p.m.**

**Sanfransokyo Underground Stadium**

"Takashi! Takashi! Takashi!" shouted the impatient crowd. Hundreds of people crowded the arena, awaiting the fighters. Most of them were stuck in controversy, whether to bet on the very popular Hiro, or the rumored-to-be-good Takashi. Faithful followers of Hiro, a majority of fangirls, immediately placed their money in; along with some old time gamblers. While the other half were convinced that Takashi would win and placed their earnings in the "Box of Fate".

**8:10 p.m.**

**Sanfransokyo Underground Stadium Room 7**

Rin Takashi clad in black, looked at herself and secured the sword and weapons that were strapped onto her. Her outfit was a black kendo uniform, it hid her womanly features. Blue eyes peeked through the ninja mask determined to win.

News of a challenging opponent name Hiro had reached her, concerning but… Rin loved challenges.

Finally feeling as though she couldn't be anymore readier, she made herself to the doorway.

**8:00 p.m.**

**Sanfransokyo Underground Stadium Main Court**

Boisterous cheers surrounded the shaded area of the court. The crowd sat in the shaded area while the main court was a moderately big wooden stage.

Rin could see from opposite entrance there was Hiro. Honestly she couldn't understand why half of his fans were dedicated fangirls. Hiro's face was hidden from view, for all she could know was that he might be _ugly_. Or even worse, his personality stunk. Anyway, Rin pulled herself back into the fight.

From similar standard kendo uniform, she could tell that he was tall. His body physique was hidden. She concluded that he must be lean, and that would be the safest guess. He was right oriented because of the more powerful steps he put into his right foot.

Now standing face to face, the bowed to each other, before unsheathing their weapons.

The crowd silenced and the speaker went about speaking how they were champions and that they could bet as well.

Not making the first move, "Hiro" pulled out a big wad of cash, almost as though positive that he would win the fight. Rin jerked her head straight as if to say bring it on and placed the same amount of money in the silver platter.

_Just like the old days of watching bot fighting_ Rin remembered

While waiting for the announcer to finish up his little speech, she was observing Hiro's weapon. It was a golden titanium sword. A blue glow, most likely a laser emitted the sword. It was a very smart idea. There could be more tricks though.

Rin's weapon was a obsidian lined with diamond katana. Possibly the sharpest blade in the world. It was reflectance of magnetic currents and would hold off electricity and lasers, not for sure how long. If she could distract him for a bit, a good hit in the leg would send him down and she could find a spot to hold him still until he pulled out.

Hiro honestly didn't know what to expect. He knew that her sword was not to be underestimated because of the sharpness. Her stance was a more traditional one then his.

**Fight begins**

The two black figures clashed into each other, earning a loud "clang" that could be heard throughout the stadium. Rin barely managed to dive a sword heading towards her abdomen. Injuries could be healed in an instant, but the pain wouldn't be a fun ride. Rin targeted his left leg, catching Hiro off guard. She sliced through the armor of his uniform and cut into his raw leg. She instantly backed off before a blade could hit her spine.

Hiro was in great pain, he was pretty sure she had hit the bone in his leg. He aimed for Takashi's back, only to miss.

He was such an idiot.

Now Takashi was behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

"Takashi is the winner!" Boos and cheers could be heard throughout the stadium.

Hiro sighed at his first ever loss and went to the medic who sprayed something on his leg. His wound instantly closed up.

"Thanks." he murmured

He caught a glimpse at a retreating form of Takashi. He chased him.

"Hey! Takashi!" He shouted

Instead of turning around, Takashi bolted off.

"Uh…" Then Hiro realized that behind him, the stadium was thrown into chaos. Gunshot sounds were heard everywhere. He couldn't just let these people die.

And when he went back, well let's just say, it was a bad idea

**Old Takashi Mansion**

**4 p.m.**

_What the hell…_

Bright light blinded Hiro as he groggily got out of his bed.

"You were shot 8 times." a female voice at my bedside sighed "I only managed to grab one bottle of the healing salve. You have some minor wounds still."

"Uh, thanks?" Hiro got up groaning

"Here swallow this, it's an Aspirin." a pill was shoved along with a glass of water into his hands. His vision still blurry he consumed the given. Focusing on where the voice was coming from, he suddenly froze. Sitting next to his bed was Takashi, still dressed in her uniform. By now, Hiro was sure that Takashi was a girl.

Snapping out of his gaze, he rubbed his head and asked "Where am I?"

"My house." She simply replied

Hiro looked around suddenly realizing that his mask and the every bit of his clothing except for his underwear was gone.

"Don't worry, I didn't look. You had blood all over your uniform. Here I washed it." She placed the bundle of clothing in my hands.

"Join me downstairs for brunch." she walked away, then looking over her shoulders she smiled and said "I think I know why the girls go crazy over you."

And Takashi walked away.

Leaving Hiro with a large blush on his face.

**So… How was it? I know it's probably horrible xD**

**But if you loved it, or want me to continue please give me feedback. I'd would also like to hear what should happen next.**


End file.
